mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Wario
is an obese, greedy, hot-tempered, mad-man who has been Mario's longtime rival. First seen in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins as a boss, he became quite popular, acquiring his own game titled Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Wario's defining features include his long, jagged mustache, large mouth and belly, and his massive strength. He is greedy, rude, and dim-witted. Wario has two different costumes. One of them looks similar to Mario's, though Wario wears a yellow undershirt with purple overalls and a yellow hat. The hat and gloves for this costume have a W on them. His other costume is from his more recent appearances in his WarioWare games, where he wears pink pants, a biker helmet and goggles, a blue undershirt and a jean jacket. It was once stated in the Nintendo Power Magazines that Wario is the cousin of the Mario Bros. but this is has never been confirmed, however. He also shares a mysterious relationship with Waluigi, likely theory is that he is his brother, though not confirmed. Attacks and Power-ups ''Wario Land'' In the Wario Land series, Wario could attack enemies or be attacked, resulting in strange "power-ups" that were necessary to beat the game. His main attacks were a body slam that make a "ch-ch-ch-ch" sound when being used and a ground pound that shook the earth beneath him. In Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 for Game Boy and Wario Land for the Virtual Boy, Wario could pick up different hats that gave him different powers. In Wario Land II and Wario Land 3, Wario was invincible to attacks health-wise, though they could affect him in other ways, such as turning him into a zombie, making his face swell up in order to float, or being frozen. Some of the "power-ups" were helpful (catching him on fire to break blocks with a flame symbol on them) and some were a nuisance (getting frozen and sliding away from his destination until hitting a wall). ''Wario World'' Wario had a body slam and ground pound in Wario World as well as four new attacks. Wario gained punching abilities, which led to the other two attacks. When a larger enemy was punched into unconsciousness, Wario could either do a piledriver, a spin attack, or a throw attack to finish them off. All of the attacks hurt other enemies around him, gaining him a lot of coins which he could inhale to collect faster (the inhaling does not count as an attack, it's just a useful ability). ''WarioWare'' Wario has no real attacks in the WarioWare series, but he does use WarioWare themed special attacks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl including riding his motorcycle around on the stage to attack other players. However, in WarioWare he sometimes turns into a superhero named "Wario Man", which is also his final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ]] Wario appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a default character. His role in Adventure mode is rather large. After Kirby does battle with Petey Piranha, one of the cages in which Petey holds either Princess Zelda or Princess Peach will break, depending on which cage the player damaged more while battling Petey. The Princess who the player saves will escape with the player; Wario traps the other in the form of a trophy and takes off with the trophy on his shoulder. He is revealed to be a member of the Subspace Army. Wario then hunts down Lucas in an abandoned town, dispatching Porky to corner him and weaken him. Porky is defeated by Lucas with the help of Ness, but Wario appears and captures Ness. Wario then loses his trophies to King Dedede after he is ambushed by Waddle Dees. Wario tracks Lucas and his partner, the Pokemon Trainer, down and fights them. Wario is defeated and left behind. When Galleom's Subspace Bomb detonates, the area of Subspace expands and absorbs Wario's trophy. Wario appears at the end and aids the heroes in their battle against Tabuu. Although he works for the Subspace Army, he had no specific allegiance to Master Hand, only following his orders because he enjoys doing so. Other Game Appearances Wario is seen in quite a lot of Mario games. He appears in all the Mario Party (except Mario Party Advance) games, Mario Kart games,and all Mario sports games. He also appears in Super Mario 64 DS, Densetsu no Stafy 3, New Super Mario Bros., Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and acted as main antagonist of Wario's Woods. He starred in Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman as well, and was one of the Mario characters who replaces Mr. Game and Watch. Baby Wario is a protagonist (though for selfish reasons) in Yoshi's Island DS. Mario Party series Wario has been in the Mario Party series since the first game and has played a large role in the series. He has his own level in Mario Party which stands as one of it's hardest. Wario's color is purple, and in Mario Parties 1-5 his sleeves are long, but in the rest, they are short. In Mario Party 2, Wario is the cause of the storyline, as he wants Mario Land to be named Wario Land. This starts the argument that develops the party. Wario introduced Waluigi to the rest of his "pals" in Mario Tennis. Later, he introduced Waluigi once again in Mario Party 3. In that game, Wario's battle partner is a Bob-omb. Wario is also revealed to have a "secret friend" bond with Toadette. Mario Party 8 Tag Teams *Wario + Mario = Big Starios *Wario + Luigi = Green 'n' Greedy *Wario + Peach = Sugar 'n' Spies *Wario + Yoshi = Poached Eggs *Wario + Daisy = Mischief-Makers *Wario + Waluigi = Double Crossers *Wario + Toad = Crazy Allies *Wario + Boo = Double Dealers *Wario + Toadette = Double Agents *Wario + Birdo = Rotten Eggs *Wario + Dry Bones = Dumb-Skulls *Wario + Blooper = Drenched Stench *Wario + Hammer Bro = Scammer Hammer Gallery File:MKWii_Wario.PNG|Wario from Mario Kart Wii File:Wario.png|Wario from Mario Kart DS File:MPTWario.PNG|Wario from Mario Power Tennis. File:WarioStrikersCharged.jpg|Wario from Mario Strikers Charged. File:WarioKart64.jpg|Wario from Mario Kart 64. File:1196145-fat_kc_092608_thumb.jpg|Fat Wario. File:Warioball.jpg|Bubble Wario. File:Warioballoon.jpg|Balloon Wario. File:Wariomario6gold.jpg|Wario's first appearance File:Wario.jpg|Wario from Super Mario 64 DS. File:Wario.gif File:Mariopartywario.png|Wario's Mario Party 8 appearance. it:Wario es:Wario ja:ワリオ de:Wario Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:WarioWare characters Category:Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games characters Category:Brawl Characters Category:Humans Category:Wario's Woods Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart DS Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Kart 3DS Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Sports Mix Category:Super Mario 64 DS Category:Wario Land 3 Category:Wario Land 4